


Day 29

by Anonymous



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Glory Hole, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Objectification, hmmm maybe some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 19:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Sid stares down at the crude hole for a long time, every sense keyed up. He wonders if he really hears breathing coming from the other side, or if he’s just imagining it. Imagining this whole thing, deep down in a forgotten bathroom in the guts of PPG Paints. Despite the fluorescent lights, the stall is dimly lit, and he can’t make out anything through the hole. Not without bending down to eye level with it. And that’s - Sid’s whole body is tingling. That seems like it would be a breach of whatever delicate rules are at play here.





	Day 29

Sid stares down at the crude hole for a long time, every sense keyed up. He wonders if he really hears breathing coming from the other side, or if he’s just imagining it. Imagining this whole thing, deep down in a forgotten bathroom in the guts of PPG Paints. Despite the fluorescent lights, the stall is dimly lit, and he can’t make out anything through the hole. Not without bending down to eye level with it. And that’s - Sid’s whole body is tingling. That seems like it would be a breach of whatever delicate rules are at play here. 

Sid doesn’t realize he’d been holding his breath until there’s a shift in the shadows on the other side of the hole, the soft sound of movement, a body shifting position. His heart kicks in his chest and he exhales from the force of it. The shadows settle, closer now, darker toward the floor. Like the figure on the other side is kneeling, Sid realizes distantly. Two long, blunt fingers appear at the edge of the hole, feeling along it, and then hooking over to tap firmly on Sid’s side of the stall; a clear demand. 

Sid barely strangles the automatic question that comes to his lips. He doesn’t think words would be welcome here either. Instead he fumbles his fly open with unsteady fingers. He’s almost surprised to see he’s not all the way hard already, with the heat in his face and the anticipation bubbling through him, but he’s getting there. 

The cool air on his half chubbed dick and the sight of the hole in front of him almost make him dizzy. The fingers have retreated now, and it’s just shadow again, but Sid thinks he can definitely hear breathing from the other side, louder than before, shallow and fast. Anticipatory.

The thought that whoever’s on the other side can see Sid like this sends an electric thrill through him. He stops just at the hole, braced on one arm, the other proffering his still mostly soft dick. He looks down, taking the sight in, before he takes a deep breath and feeds his dick through.

The heat comes more quickly than he’s prepared for and he swears despite himself, hips pressing forward reflexively, before he sets his teeth against his fist. There’s hot wet pressure all around him, sucking urgently. His other hand slips uselessly against the smooth side of the stall, until he reaches up and hooks his fingers over the top, desperate for something to hold on to. 

The pull gets more intense as the heat pulls back and Sid muffles another noise into his fist at the competing sensations of cold air on the wet shaft of his dick and the hot mouth around the head. The mouth pulls off with a satisfied pop, which pulls another noise out of Sid. His cheeks must be glowing, they feel so hot. Anyone who walked in would know exactly what was happening.

When the mouth comes back, Sid doesn’t fit quite so easily. He presses up against the back of their throat and feels it convulses briefly, perfectly, around the head of his dick before there’s a wet gagging sound and he’s out in the cold again. There’s a short cough from the other side and Sid barely begins to summon the words to either apologize or beg them to come back, he isn’t sure which, before there’s a conciliatory hand on him and soft pressure against the tip of his cock.

_ A kiss _ , Sid realizes, a new flush of heat curling his toes and making him want to either pull back and cover up, or crawl through the hole into the other stall. He can’t do either though, with the grip around his dick. 

The pressure against the head gives a little and there’s a warm, wet swipe against his slit, pressing and prodding. Sid feels his dick jump a little and the wet leak of precome and flushes even more when the mouth sucks with renewed force. The hand is still jacking him, firm and slow, but it gives ground as the suction returns, engulfing the head, moving down the shaft, and then pausing as Sid hears a careful, whistling breath in. They hold there for several beats, and then the mouth presses down further until Sid’s dick is back, snugged up against the back of their throat.

The hand holds him tightly at the base of his dick, which Sid is grateful for, as the mouth pulls back and sinks down, again and again, easing into a rhythm that has his balls drawing up. Sid flexes his fingers and focuses on breathing steadily, in and out, and the wet, obscene noises coming from the other stall. He’s leaking continuously and every now and then the throat he’s fucking up against flexes  _ just so _ around the crown of his cock as it swallows.

It feels like it catches him, trapping his dick in place, and he wants to fuck forward but the edges of the hole are already biting into his abdomen and thighs and he’s stuck, immobile and helpless. There’s a low hum from the other stall, like maybe that was the plan all along, and Sid whimpers as he feels the vibration in his dick and down in his balls. The hand lets go of his dick and cups those instead, tugging at them lightly, weighing them in their palm. 

Sid strains forward despite himself, spreading his thighs as far as he can despite his pants trapped low on his hips, needing to offer as much as possible.  _ Please, _ he thinks.  _ Please, please, please. _ The hand presses further back. There’s not much room but the fingers are long enough to slide along the sweat slick skin behind Sid’s balls in an agonizing drag, and just further between his ass cheeks. Sid lets out a sob, every part of him on fire.

He’s just thinking he’ll die like this when the mouth around him presses forward again and Sid feels himself sliding impossibly deeper into the clutch of that throat. He can feel every torturous, perfect flex and convulsion, and he knows that if he had the bodily agency to pull away enough to look down, he’d be able to see that fat, wet mouth pressed down to the very base of his cock, engulfing him entirely.

The finger between his cheeks finds his hole and rubs hard just as the throat swallows around him, and Sid comes so hard he whites out. They ease him through it, sucking one last time, just a little meanly, before letting him go with another soft kiss. He’s vaguely aware of being tucked back into his briefs, and he hears the noise of the stall door and the running of a tap through the fog in his ears, but by the time he comes back to himself enough to move, he knows he’s alone in the bathroom. 

He sits down heavily on the toilet seat and works feeling back into the hand that had been clutching the top of the divider. He feels like he’s been emptied out. When he feels able, he stands and does up his fly and washes his hands on auto-pilot. He glances in the mirror and doesn’t think he looks like a guy who just got his mind blown in a bathroom, but as he starts the long walk back to the locker room to get his things, it feels stamped all over him in neon letters.

The locker room is empty when he gets there, cleared of everything but his bag waiting at his stall, and Sid finds himself swallowing down disappointment sharper than he expected. He grabs the bag and says goodbye to the few janitorial staff he sees and leaves. 

He’s not looking, so he doesn’t see the figure leaning against his car until he’s almost right on him. Whereas Sid didn’t bear any physical signs of their encounter, Geno’s face practically shouts it. His mouth is red and swollen and he looks like he’d maybe been crying. Sid feels heat lick through him, sudden and bright, at the sight.

“I thought you took off,” he says. Geno shrugs one shoulder, mulishly. 

“No, I’m right here.” His voice is absolutely wrecked, and Sid can’t help but reach up and touch his mouth gently, warmth spreading through his chest.

“Did you not wanna wait in the locker room because of this?” he asks, pressing down along the swell. Geno grabs his wrist but doesn’t try to pull his hand away. His face is flushing a slow red and Sid doesn’t press him for an answer. Instead he continues, lowering his voice, “I was hoping you’d let me return the favor.” Geno’s eyes settle on Sid’s mouth, and Sid licks his lips showily. Geno snorts in amusement but Sid knows he’s caught. 

“You not as good as me, but okay, I teach,” he says and Sid grins and unlocks the doors.

“Good for you I’m a hard worker, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed ;)


End file.
